


Словно никогда

by Sputnik29



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, F/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 22:55:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8772640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sputnik29/pseuds/Sputnik29
Summary: Лили предлагает Северусу за помощь все, что угодно





	

Лили сама сказала: проси, что хочешь. Северус не собирался выдвигать условия, торговаться и требовать чего-то взамен. Он бы сделал все просто так, за ее улыбку и «спасибо». Возможно, это был бы шаг к их примирению — его помощь и поддержка. Но она сама сказала: проси, что хочешь. Даже не думала, что он поможет ей бескорыстно.

«Ничего» застряло комом в горле и едва не вырвалось наружу. Северус сглотнул это «ничего» и свою бескорыстность, и свою щедрость, и свое желание помочь.

— Все, что угодно? — переспросил он севшим голосом.

— Да. В пределах разумного.

В пределах разумного — это как? Попросить, чтобы она испекла ему пудинг или потребовать тысячу галлеонов? Предложить вернуть былую дружбу или приказать развестись с Поттером? Пусть она поцелует его или отсосет, или примет Метку, или утопится в озере, или откажется от магии, или чтобы ее следующий ребенок был от него? Что такое — в пределах разумного? Северус, еще не ушедший на дно своих желаний, ответил:

— Хорошо. Одно желание, без каких-либо непоправимых физических последствий для тебя.

Это было большее, что он мог обещать. Наверное, все будет невинно. Северус поужинает с ней, они будут пить сливочное пиво, смеяться, болтать о пустяках. На пару часов забудут о былом. Может быть, в конце вечера он ее поцелует, если, конечно, наберется смелости. Он же не трус, в конце концов? И поцелуй — это так мало, так ничтожно, это всего лишь слабое отражение того, что действительно хочет. И может сделать. Это было большее, что он мог обещать: никаких непоправимых физических последствий. Он не убьет ее. Может быть, сломает руку, которую после можно залечить. Или поставит клеймо, которое можно будет свести. Или... или секс. Главное— без беременности. Без последствий, да.

Секс. И немного жестокости, совсем каплю, чтобы черное и жгучее внутри успокоилось и снова заснуло. Замерло, не металось, растревоженное и уязвленное. Лили не стоило ничего предлагать ему взамен: это было слишком унизительно. Словно они никогда и не были друзьями. Возможно, если бы он любил ее немного меньше, он бы не потребовал ничего.

У Лили был огромный живот, в котором сидел маленький Поттер, наверняка такой же хвастливый, вихрастый и заносчивый. Северус уже сейчас ненавидел его, еще не вылезшего из утробы, едва ли не больше, чем Джеймса. Она носила от него ребенка и была готова ради этого маленького нерожденного уродца на все. «Все, что угодно, Северус».

Ее живот под его ладонью был упругий, налитой, как зрелое глянцевое яблоко, вот-вот готовое сорваться с ветки. Лили терпела, пока Северус трогал этот живот, гладил, внутренне содрогаясь одновременно от омерзения и любопытства. Она была совсем беззащитна перед ним, обнажена, несмотря на одежду и наглухо закрытые мысли. Северус чувствовал ее блок, и это тоже было унижением. Она закрывалась от него, думала, будто он без спроса полезет в ее голову. Захочет покопаться там себе на потеху. Словно они никогда и не были друзьями.

Ее выдавал взгляд, в котором не было ничего, кроме настороженности. Лили была уверена, что он монстр. Что между ними ничего не осталось.

Северус вдохнул и прикрыл глаза. Он хотел успокоиться. Если бы не стремительно утекающие минуты, он бы стребовал своего прямо сейчас. Кровать наверху не была застелена, и белье, измученное десятками стирок, было серым и несвежим. Лили бы уткнулась лицом в подушку, нагая, голая, голая, голая, абсолютно голая. Ее огромный живот с выпирающим пупком, в котором сидел маленький ублюдок, елозил бы по простыне, пока Северус трахал ее. О да, Поттер бы сошел с ума...

Все было почти реально. Шея Лили, усыпанная редкими почти прозрачными веснушками, ее узкая спина. Северус гладил этот налитой живот, наполненный жизнью, которая полностью зависела от него. Внутри Лили было тепло, жарко, вся она была мягкая. Ее налившиеся, сочные груди, мягкие покатые плечи. Эта нежная, приятная полнота завораживала. От Лили пахло светом, солнцем, она вся была соткана из света и солнца. Его ладони на ее боках были как уродливые темные тени. Северус уткнулся лбом в ее сведенные лопатки, продолжая двигаться. Вся, вся его жизнь, все страдания, муки стоили бы этого сладкого и горького момента.

В паху стало жарко. Северус открыл глаза и на шаг отошел от Лили. Время утекало.

— Я пришлю зелье через три дня. О расплате поговорим позже.

Лицо Лили на миг озарилось прежней улыбкой. Она подалась вперед и сжала его ладонь.

— Ты спасаешь нас, Северус. Это очень важно для меня.

Ее рука была теплой и немного влажной. Северус подумал: нет, наверное он ничего не будет требовать взамен.

 

* * *  
Северус забыл об этом.

Разумеется, он все помнил, но искренне хотел бы забыть. Память о том дне, о данном Лили обещании только терзала душу. Лишние, лишние муки. Лишние соблазны. Проще было не думать об этом.

Разумеется, он знал: зелье помогло, и Лили родила здорового, крепкого ребенка, несмотря на то, что во время беременности переболела драконьей оспой. По разговорам знакомых Северус понял, что Лили родила в первых числах августа: тогда об этом заговорили все. Люпин даже прислал письмо, которое Северус, не вчитываясь, по диагонали пробежал взглядом. Он кинул конверт в камин и отослал раздраженную сову, не угостив ее и кусочком печенья.

Не думать об этом.

Северус не видел почти ничего, кроме работы. На собраниях он бывал редко, но даже тогда в голове крутились рецепты. Котлы, пар — голубой или светло-синий, алый или пурпурный? Склянки, колбы, ступки. Зелья приходилось варить легкие, но в невероятных количествах. Дни, недели склеились в один бесконечный день. В голове не было места для чего-то другого.

Темный Лорд был с ним... обходительным. Словно Северус рассказал ему не сомнительное пророчество, а по меньшей мере раскрыл тайну вечной жизни. Это немного пугало, но Северус не позволял себе думать об этом. Не хотел. Думать о пророчестве не хотелось тоже. Кому-то не повезет, это не его дело. Хватит.

Если бы не сны, все было бы чудесно. Чудесные, мерзкие сны.

Северус знал, что нельзя ничего требовать. Молчать, молчать, ничего не надо. Прояви бескорыстность, щедрость, говорил он себе. Проглоти это унижение, как сотни других. Может быть, снова станете друзьями. Вас ждут беседы у камина. Теплые вечера, где ты часть семьи, потому что спас их сына. Ты — желанный гость в их доме. Вы с Джеймсом пожимаете друг другу руки. Ты гладишь маленького ублюдка по темной голове. Почти не фальшиво.

Этого было уже недостаточно.

Наверное, если бы Лили не написала ему сама, Северус отпустил бы все это. Кто знает.

Лили написала «Не люблю долги». У Северуса не хватило сил возражать.

Октябрь был чудесный, сухой и прохладный. Северус, когда поднимал голову от котла или от книги, видел за окном рыжий клен. Листва его отливала на солнце золотом, медленно и завораживающе колыхалась от слабого ветра, будто водоросли в стоялом пруду. Все крыльцо было усеяно его пятипалыми листьями.

Лили пришла с охапкой багряных и желтых настурций. Букет был низкий, и Северус поставил его в обычную жестяную кружку, часть бархатистых цветков склонилась к столу. Через пару дней вся скатерть будет в облетевших лепестках.

— Немного красок, — улыбнулась Лили, снимая пальто. Она была прежняя, без той мягкой полноты. Снова тонкая и гибкая, как ветвь кипариса. Северус отчего-то ощутил разочарование.

— В мою серую жизнь? — огрызнулся он.

Его дом был как из старых черно-белых фильмов: монохромный. Черный и серый. Только наверху, в комнате матери стояла шкатулка для заколок. Алая. С нее слезала краска, и дерево уже давно подгнивало, но Северус не мог ее выбросить.

Улыбка Лили померкла. Она промолчала.

Они помолчали вместе.

Настурции были простые и красивые: десятки мелких раскрытых цветков. И приятно, едва уловимо пахли влагой и пряностями.

— Я хочу, чтобы Поттер знал все, — нарушил молчание Северус.

Лили кивнула. Она не спрашивала «что знал» и «зачем». Она не выглядела удивленной. Она выглядела готовой ко всему. И немного разочарованной. Почему, почему она думала о нем так плохо? И сама подталкивала к этому.

Северус не хотел подниматься наверх. Не хотел в комнату родителей и в свою — безликую, почти не жилую, с узкой кроватью и голым мутным окном. Лучше остаться в гостиной. Он здесь почти жил. Часто дремал на диване, рядом стопкой высились книги и журналы. Северусу нравилось, как колыхался бежевый, невесомый тюль у приоткрытого окна. В комнату иногда залетали золотые листья, похожие на растопыренные ладони.

— Поцелуй меня, — сказал Северус.

Так, будто любишь. Хватило ума не произнести вслух.

Они сели на диван. Лили положила ему руку на колено и наклонилась.

Ее волосы скользнули по щеке Северуса, дыханье согрело щеку. От Лили пахло теплым молоком и ребенком. Настурции огненным пятном маячили перед глазами. Эти цветы принесла Лили. Простые, но яркие. Искренне улыбнулась. Сейчас сидела рядом и была рядом, рядом. Сейчас они сблизятся, после — точно разойдутся насовсем. Что тогда останется у Северуса?

Что он делает.

— Нет, — Северус вскочил с дивана и попятился. Задетый столик скрипнул и проехал вперед на шатких ногах. Кружка с букетом накренилась, почти опрокинулась, но осталась на месте. Немного воды перелилось через край.

— Нет, — повторил Северус. — Я не хочу, мне это не нужно. Я не такой.

Он хотел спросить: зачем, зачем ты делаешь из меня монстра? Я не такой.

Он хотел, ему было нужно. От мысли, что Лили была рядом, почти в его объятиях, почти в его власти, Северуса затрясло. Все, чего он жаждал — схватить, приковать ее к себе цепью. В памяти всплыл один из тех чудесных, мерзких снов, в которых было жаркое возбуждение и почти насилие. Длинные, рыжие волосы, намотанные на кулак.

Видимо, что-то отразилось на его лице. Наверное, это было страдание — Северус чувствовал, как его разрывает изнутри.

Лили встала, в ее зеленом, влажном взгляде мелькнуло сожаление.

— Северус, — она подалась к нему. — Прости, это было некрасиво с моей стороны. Я не думала, что ты поможешь просто так, зелье было сложное и запрещенное, время поджимало... Мне отказали все, все зельевары! Я не могла допустить, чтобы и ты отказал тоже. Мне не следовало предлагать тебе что-то взамен!

Не следовало. Они были друзьями, пусть от дружбы мало что осталось.

Лили сжалась под его взглядом. Она явно ощущала вину. Северус — мрачное удовлетворение.

Он успокоился. Наваждение схлынуло, как не бывало. Ему не хотелось ни поцелуев, ни объятий. Все это было бы лживо, лживо, насквозь лживо... Северус не любил обмана.

— Я хочу остаться один.

Лили осторожно погладила его по щеке, как пугливого зверя. Северус и в самом деле почувствовал себя ланью, застигнутой светом фар, и отшатнулся.

— Я хочу остаться один, — настойчиво повторил он.

Лили ушла, Северус услышал хлопок аппарации. Ее коричневое, шерстяное пальто осталось на спинке дивана. Придется послать его совой. Или подождать, пока Лили сама попросит вернуть?

Зачем он отпустил Лили?

Когда, когда это закончится? Ему было всего двадцать, но он чувствовал себя измученным, изъеденным своей любовью. Он чувствовал себя вымотанным, пустым человеком, в жизни которого не было ни мгновения радости.

Северус сел, уткнулся носом в воротник. Он надеялся уловить знакомый запах, но воротник пах только свежестью и прохладой, немного краской и ворсом. Будто это пальто никто никогда не носил. Северус прижал его к себе крепче. Боль была пронзительной.

Неужели это будет с ним до самой смерти? Пожалуйста, нет.


End file.
